The present disclosure relates to a display unit having an organic EL (electroluminescence) device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Organic EL devices have a configuration in which a first electrode, an organic layer including a light emitting layer, and a second electrode are sequentially layered on a substrate. Examples of methods of forming the organic layer include a method of separately evaporating a red light emitting layer, a green light emitting layer, and a blue light emitting layer by using an evaporation mask and a method of layering the red light emitting layer, the green light emitting layer, and the blue light emitting layer without using the evaporation mask. In the display units expected to have high resolution and improved aperture ratio, the latter method may be mainstream in the future.
In the method of layering a plurality of light emitting layers, the organic layer is provided commonly to all organic EL devices. Therefore, drive current leakage between adjacent organic EL devices through a hole injection layer occurs. Thereby, a non-light emitting pixel slightly emits light being influenced by a light emitting pixel, which causes color mixture and lowered efficiency. To address such a disadvantage, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-4347, in a region between organic EL devices, an inverse-tapered-shaped dividing wall is formed and a hole injection layer is subsequently formed, and thereby the hole injection layer is sectioned in parts.